Little Brother
by ToaXabineh
Summary: (First time to write for YJ and TT! May have slight OOCness!) It has been three years since Robin left the Young Justice team without a single trace. He thought that now he'd be fine, that they wouldn't find him. But Robin was never more wrong. The YJ has found him...and they want their little brother back. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I was reading TT and YJ crossovers, and decided to write one of my own! I sadly haven't seen many YJ episodes, and have never written for TT, so forgive me if some characters are OOC! If you have any advice on personifying them, please tell me so I can write better for this story!**

* * *

It had been years since Robin had left his old team. He missed them at times, but that was a given of course. Besides, he had the titans now, and they were just as close to him as his old team. Maybe even closer.

But still, three years was a long time. He'd been fourteen when he left without a trace. Now he was seventeen.

Robin smiled to himself as he stared down on Jump City from his perch on a rooftop. He wondered what the other's would've thought if they saw their 'little brother' now, all grown up. Well, KF and Speedy knew, but they didn't count since they were titans now.

"Robin! So this is where you have been!"

Robin glanced back over his shoulder, smiling softly at Starfire.

"Hey Star'. What's up?"

"We have all been looking for you! It is almost time to eat dinner, and we cannot decide what pizza to get!"

Robin raised a brow.

"It's that late already?"

Starfire nodded, looking worried.

"Are you alright, Robin?"

The black haired teen nodded, looking back out on the city.

"Yeah, Star'. I'm fine. Let's head back before Cy' starts chasing Beastboy around again and makes a mess."

Starfire giggled, nodding happily as they started back towards the tower. Robin though couldn't shake the feeling that they were being...watched.

* * *

Robin was awoken by a clatter from somewhere in the tower. He sat up, almost immediately awake.

He stood, putting his mask on as he padded over silently to the door.

Going into the hallway, he quietly moved within the dark shadows. It had sounded like something was in the kitchen...

Robin paused as he saw light cast on a wall. So someone was in the kitchen, it wasn't his imagination then.

His hand strayed to the folded staff on his side. For once he was glad he forgot to change out of his Robin suit before going to bed.

Peeking around the corner he saw someone messing with the wires that belonged to some of the security devices. The persons form, though, was one he didn't recognize as one of his teammates. Making his staff extend to full length he snuck over until he was right behind the intruder.

"Stand up. Slowly." Robin growled, ready to attack if the stranger refused to cooperate.

The person froze, then slowly straightened and held their hands up in surrender.

"Now turn around." Robin ordered lowly. The person did so.

Robin was shocked.

"K...Kaldur?"

Before him was a now twenty or so Kaldur. He was taller than when they were teens, but didn't look much different.

Kaldur smiled softly.

"Robin. So it is you..."

Robin moved a step back, lowering his staff slightly.

"What're you doing here, Kal? How did...how did you find me?"

Kaldur's smile widened slightly.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy. Everyone's been searching for you for awhile. Even Batman."

Robin scowled, raising his staff once more.

"Why?" He hissed, eyes narrowing behind his domino mask. He felt a growing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Kaldur's face fell, replaced with worry and confusion.

"Robin, we've all missed you. You're our little brother...well, maybe not so little any more." Kal replied, smiling slightly again as he looked over Robin. "You've grown up so much, Robin."

The younger male grimaced slightly.

"You shouldn't be here, Kal. You need to leave."

Kal's brow furrowed as he frowned.

"What? Why? Rob-"

"Kal. You aren't supposed to be in here." Robin repeated sternly. "Only titans."

Kaldur's face softened and the expression was one Robin remembered always made him feel safe and happy. Robin shook himself mentally, now wasn't the time.

"Robin," His voice was soft. "You need to calm down. You know I won't hurt anyone here, especially not you."

Robin tensed as Kal moved forward a couple of steps. He matched Kal's movements, though moved backwards. He lifted his staff up slightly, threateningly.

"Stay back." The younger male hissed, lips turned down in a scowl.

Kal didn't listen, instead continuing forward as Robin went back.

"Robin, we want you to come back." Kaldur explained, voice arm as he smiled.

Robin's jaw dropped in a gape, looking incredulous.

"What? No! Listen, Kal, I'm happy here. I'm not going to go back!"

Kaldur's face became one of a scolding parent in a way.

"Robin, you're seventeen. You aren't even an adult, it isn't safe to be alone."

"I have my team! Cyborg's eighteen, a legal adult!"

"Barely." Kaldur chided. "We only want what's best for you, for our little brother."

Robin blinked in surprise as he ran into a wall. Damn, he'd been cornered.

"Kal, you're being an idiot! I've been living here for three years, and I'v'e been fine! My team and I look out for each other!"

"Robin, they've allowed you to be injured on a regular basis! You've nearly died several times, and that's only in the past month we've known you're here!"

Robin growled under his breath as Kaldur came to be a mere few feet from him. Robin slid his hands to the bottom of his staff and swung it in a wide half circle, making Kaldur leap back to avoid being hit.

"Robin!" Kal exclaimed, voice now scolding, and slightly surprised.

Robin ignored him, bolting for the emergency alarm switch. His fingers grazed the handle but he was shoved away before he could trigger it.

Robin grunted as he hit the floor with a thud, but rolled with it and coming back to his feet. He lifted his staff, looking at his attacker.

Robin felt shock and horror at what he saw.

"K...KF..?" He mumbled, lips and throat suddenly feeling dry.

The red head smiled weakly.

"Hey Rob."

Robin processed everything quickly, then frowned, another growl coming from him as his anger skyrocketed.

"You've been lying this whole time?! About leaving the Young Justice, about being a titan?!" He roared, rage in his voice.

Wally flinched, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I...Yeah. I'm sorry, Rob, but we all really miss you back home! I mean Arty and Miss M...even everyone in Justice Legue! We all miss you."

"How could you?!" Robin demanded. "You've been staring me right in the face and lying! You bastard!"

KF yelped as Robin charged, barely managing to duck as Robin swung at him. Robin continued his attacks. Even with his speed, Wally barely avoided the staff that nearly hit him every two seconds.

Kal went to help, but Robin, noticing, flipped back over Aqualad's head, sweeping him off his feet with his staff. He swung down to try and hit him again, but Kal rolled out of the way. Wally sped forward, shoving Robin back, making the boy wonder stumble.

"You lied, dammit!" Robin yelled as he kicked and swung at KF. "How dare you! I trusted you!"

Wally's breath left him with a whoosh when the staff caught him in the stomach, making him double over.

Kal rushed to help the speedster, managing to grab Robin's arms and lock them up with his own.

"Kid'! Knock him out!" Kal ordered quickly as he fought to keep a grip on a now struggling teen.

"But-"

"It's the only choice! Do it!"

KF grimaced, going to deliver a blow to Robin's head...

Robin grunted as he swung his feet up, kicking out and catching Kidflash in the chest, making him stumble. Robin then brought his feet down into Aqualad's feet.

He was released as Kal gasped in pain, and Robin jumped away.

"Dammit he's fast!" KF hissed, nursing his aching chest.

"Let's see how fast he is within water." Kaldur replied.

Robin gasped as water came from the sink and trapped his body, making him near immobile. Like a bird with clipped wings, he was caged.

"Now, Kid'! Do it now!"

KF grimaced as he sped forward, prepating to strike.

"Sorry 'bout this, Rob." He mumbled before swiftly hitting the boy wonder in the head.

The young raven teen immediately went limp, unconscious. Kal carefully shifted him, lifting the oddly light boy. Wally looked guilty as he stared at Robin.

"I really wish we didn't have to do that." He said softly.

Kal nodded, grimacing.

"Neither do I, but it was the only way. Come. We need to leave before the other titan's come to see what the comotion was."

Wally nodded.

"Good idea. Let's get outta here."

* * *

"Hey, Conner?"

Conner looked up, brow raised as he looked at his girlfriend, Megan.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...Think they'll bring him back? Do you think they really will?"

Conner blinked, surprised, then sighed, moving to sit beside Megan on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"They won't come back without them, you know that."

Megan nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, but...I just can't help but worry."

Conner grimaced.

"Well...We all are." He replied, jerking his head in the direction of Batman who paced.

Everyone, Young Justice members and Justice League, were gathered in Mount Justice.

They jumped when Kidflash suddenly entered in a blur, nearly running over Artimus. KF yelped, managing to jump over the bow weilding girl.

"Woah! Sorry, Arty!" He apologized, sheepishly grinning.

Kaldur then entered the room as well, a figure that was wrapped in a blanket in his arms.

A tension filled the room, as thick as fog. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath as Aqualad moved to the couch. Megan and Conner quickly stood to make room for the form. Kal gently lay down the being, readjusting the blanket so it wouldn't smother its wearer.

Everyone took in the face, then Megan finally broke the silence as she breathed out a single word.

"Robin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed! Especially to Unknown (I cant rmember the number after their name, sorry X.x) for giving me advice on how to make the characters more realistic! **

**Here's chapter two, and I am again sorry if some characters are OOC, and I would love once more if you guys could give some advice on how to write them better, or if you have an idea, because I will probably hit writers block at some point, lol**

**ENJOYYYYYYY!**

* * *

The single word seemed to break the tension.

Batman swiftly moved over, kneeling beside the couch to inspet Robin, as though to make sure it really _was_ him. While he did this, Kal and KF's mentors went to check on their young comrads, noticing that both were hurt.

"Baywatch, you guys did it!" Artimus said as though she didn't even believe it herself.

Wally grinned lopsidedly.

"You bet we did. Though my ribs have been better." He replied, sounding slightly pained.

"He was only awake for fifteen minutes when he fought us...yet managed to fight us both off for ten minutes." Kal stated quietly, slight awe in his voice as he watched Bruce inspect the boy wonder.

"He really has grown." Wonderwoman said as she moved to the couch as well to lean on the back, looking down at Robin. "He's seventeen now, isn't he? It's hard to believe."

Batman, seeming to finally see it was the real, true Robin, gave a small, rare smile. He lightly touched the teens spiked hair.

Robin stirred, nose wrinkling slightly. He then turned his head away to nuzzle into the blanket that had kept him warm all through the trip.

Everyone jumped when there was a sudden beeping, then Wally laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, the Titan comunicator. Just be quiet for a sec so I can see what's up." He explained, pulling out the comunicator. He then smiled at the image on it. "Hey Star'. What's up?"

The teen alien looked at him, worry on her face.

"Friend Kid', have you seen friend Robin?"

KF feigned confusion.

"Rob'? No, can't say I have. Isn't he with you and the other Titans?"

Starfire shook her head, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"No, he isn't! We woke to find a large mess in the kitchen, and friend Robin was gone!"

Kidflash grimaced.

"Really? Aw man, I wish I could say I've seen him, but I've been hanging with some family."

The alien looked downtrauden, eyes turning down.

"Oh...I see. I am truely sorry for bothering you..."

KF pursed his lips, then smiled sympathetically.

"It's okay, Star'. And hey! Don't worry! I'm sure Rob's perfectly fine!"

The girl looked at him with hope.

"Really?"

Wally nodded firmly.

"Possitive."

Starfire smiled softly, showing her appreciation.

"Thank you, friend Kid'."

KF smiled goofily.

"Anytime Star'! Good luck finding Rob'! I'll keep my eye out too."

Starfire nodded.

"Alright, thank you once more, friend Kid'."

KF waved before ending the call, shoving it back into his pocket and turning back to the others.

"Sorry 'bout that! Would've been weird if I didn't answer."

While the others nodded in understanding, Bruce looked back to Robin.

"We should ensure he cannot attack when he wakes." Kal spoke up. "He will surely react violently now that he is in a strange enviroment."

Batman thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Agreed."

* * *

Robin stirred softly. His head really hurt for some odd reason. He slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes, looking around.

Where was he? It was dark, and he was tied to a chair. Not too tightly, he noted. His captors appearantly didn't want to hurt him. He then remembered.

Kaldur and Kidflash.

He started to struggle, trying to work his wrists free. It utterly failed though, and Robin growled softly.

"Dammit..!" He hissed, wriggling some more.

His eyes turned up when he heard footsteps outside, then the steel door opened and Robin felt dread settle in as several YJ and Justice League members entered.

"So you're awake." Superman said, smiling slightly.

Robin scowled, eyes narrowing as he glared at each person in the room.

"What the hell's going on?!" He demanded harshly.

Everyone looked shocked. Gone was the warm, kind and joyful voice they once knew, replaced with a cold and harsh tone.

"Just calm down." Wonder Woman said, trying to soothe the youth.

"Calm down? I can't calm down! If you haven't noticed I'm tied to a chair, and I've been kidnapped by superheroes!" He snapped angrily, struggling again as though to prove his point.

The woman grimaced, looking down guiltily. Batman moved forward, crouching before the chair. Robin turned his head away, refusing to look at the dark knight.

"Why did you leave?" Bruce asked calmly, eyes staring levely at his adoptive son.

"Why do you care?" Robin muttered, glaring at the wall.

"You owe us an explaination. We've all been worried, wondering just where you went. You never even left a note."

"It's called leaving without a trace. You do it all the time at crime scenes."

Batman growled in frustration.

"Dammit, Robin. Look at me!"

Robin rolled his eyes before looking boredly at the man.

"Why did you leave? You need to at least tell us that!"

Robin frowned, straightening where he sat and glaring challengingly from behind his mask at his old mentor.

"I don't have to tell you anything! For the love of- you won't even tell me why I'm here!"

Bruce sighed, standing up once more.

"I think it's obvious."

Robin was silent for a moment, inspecting the room's occupants.

"...I'm not rejoining." He finally stated. "I've got a team back in Jump. And the last time we talked, you wanted me to give up the hero business."

"Robin, we talked to him." Black Canary said, stepping forward as Batman began to cut the ropes away. "All he wants is for you to come back. To come home."

At one point her calm and soft voice would've eased him, but that was three years ago, Robin thought to himself as he finally could stand. He glanced down, cursing silently as he found his utility belt gone. He had no weapons, and no way to escape.

He jumped as Batman put something on his wrist, locking shut. It was cold, metal, yet he could feel something weird about it. He attempted to pull it off, but it didn't budge.

"What is this thing?!" He demanded, glaring at Bruce. The man stared back calmly.

"It's connected to the new power shield around this base. You can go anywhere within the HQ, but the moment you try to escape, we'll know."

Robin growled.

"Damn you!" He spat, voice venomous.

Bruce blinked, feeling a slight ache in his chest.

What had happened to his son?

* * *

Robin sat on his bed in his old room within Mount Justice.

He couldn't believe this was happening! He was stuck in the one place he thought he'd never have to be in again.

Robin sighed, looking around the old room. Everything was the same as he'd left it. He hated the sense of nostalga he got from it. He also hated how boring it was now, trapped in a place with the people he wished never found him.

He stood up, moving to the middle of the room. Might as well train, he mused. There was enough room for push-ups at least.

As he got into a rhythm, he thought about the Titans. Had they noticed he was gone? Were they doing okay without him?

Up and down he went, arms no where close to becoming tired, muscles not yet burning. He increased his pace in hopes of distracting himself.

When he was fourteen, he'd by now surely be sore, but that was three years ago.

Robin continued for a good half hour until he became bored and hungry. He stood, grimacing. To get food he would have to leave the room and go where everyone else was. He only had two choices though. Stay in his room and remain hungry, or brave the mainroom to get to the kitchen and get rid of his hunger.

Taking a deep breath, he went to the door, turning the knob. Opening it, he went out into the hall.

He padded softly down the hall and into the mainroom, where YJ and Justice League members alike relaxed. but all conversations faded into silence as he crossed the room. Robin didn't acknowledge any of them, simpy going into the hall that led to the kitchen.

As he rumadged in the fridge, KF and Megan peered in curiously. Robin emerged from the fridge, a milk carton in hand. He opened it, placing his lips to the opening and gulping some down. Once finished, he closed it and put it back in before shutting it and turning to the cabinets for a snack.

He finally produced a box of crackers. Hopping up onto the counter, he sat there, contentedly eating. A few crackers later, Robin felt better and replaced them into the cabinet. He then jumped down, walking out. He passed by Wally and Megan, ignoring them as he went into the mainroom. He paused, then looked at everyone else who stared at him.

"...What?" He asked bluntly, raising a brow.

Now that he was standing, they could see just how much the teen had grown.

The youth, once five foot one, now stood at five foot ten, almost eleven. He had filled out, and though still lithe, all the meat on him was pure muscle.A scar ran along his jaw, and there was probably many more beneath his clothes. Robin wasn't a kid any more. He was on the verge of being a man.

Robin, getting no reply, turned and went back into his room, door clicking shut behind him.

Silence filled the room a few seconds more, then KF broke it.

"Aw man! He drank right from the carton!" He groaned.

Artimus growled.

"Shut it, Baywatch!" She snapped. "That isn't important now, dammit!"

Wally pouted, sitting on the couch with a huff. But then his face softened.

"Man...he's changed so much...!" He mumbled.

"Agreed." Kal replied, nodding as he stared at the door. He was worried for their little brother.

* * *

The HQ was silent, everyone asleep.

Except for Robin.

The Titan quietly yet swiftly moved through the halls of Mount Justice. He figured as long as passing through the shield wouldn't hurt him, he could run fast enough and get away.

Soon, the teen found the entry hallway and he smirked.

Opening the entryway, he took a deep breath, then bolted.

The moment he left, alarms blared to life.

Robin felt his heart race as he ran fast and hard. He had to get far, far away, and he knew it.

He could hear the yelling and alarms, but didn't mind as he continued on through the darkness, letting the moon lift his path as he raced to get away.

A whistle of air warned him, and he leapt away in time to avoid a bat-a-rang.

"Damn!" Robin mumbled, pushing himself to go faster. He could do this, he had to!

Another jump and he avoided the Flash who sped past. Robin narrowed his eyes, hand wandering to his belt that he'd reclaimed half an hour earlier. If they wanted a fight, they'd get one-

Robin cried out in pain as Conner slammed into him, sending him tumbling. The Titan only stoped when he hit a tree. He hissed as he back stung in protest.

Robin went to stand, but Batman ran forward, pinning him to the tree. Robin yelled in anger, struggling fiercely.

"Let me go, dammit! Let go!"

But Batman did not.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I wanted to post this the other day, but I had a little bit of writers block at one point _-_ But here it is! **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, faved or are now following! Also, special thanks to Angelic Sakura Blossom, for telling me how to spell "Artemis" correctly! I had no clue how it was spelled! So many ways to spell it, and I never realized it *faints* So thank you!**

**Alrighty then, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

Robin yelled and struggled fiercely as he was dragged into Mount Justice by Batman and the Flash.

They finally managed to wrestle him down into a chair.

"Robin! Robin, we-!" Bruce tried, and failed, to get him to stop. Sighing, he finally grabbed Robin's chin and made him look at him.

"Robin!" He yelled. The loud voice sucsessfully made him stop with a jump, staring wide eyed at the man.

Batman sighed.

"Yelling and fighting is going to get you _no where_, got it? So stop acting stupidy and just breathe for a second."

Robin scowled, glaring from behind his mask at his old mentor.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd let me go home!"

Batman growled, grabbing his shoulders.

"This _is_ your home, Robin! Those other people, those 'Titans', they let you get hurt more than we ever would! I'm not going to let you go back, just to almost die again!"

"I made my choice! I'm not a little kid anymore, dammit! Why don't you guys stop treating me like one?!"

Batman sighed, then dragged Robin after him into another room where they could talk in private. Ensuring the door was locked and no one was listening in, he removed his cowl and turned back to Robin.

"Richard. Take the mask off."

The teen frowned.

"My name's Robin." He retorted, looking away.

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder, using the other hand to take Robin's chin and make him look at him.

"No. Your name is Richard Grayson."

Robin shook his head (or as much as he could at least), trying to avoid looking at the face of his adoptive father. When Bruce was just Bruce, he was much more fatherly. It made it harder for Robin.

"I'm Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans." The youth insisted. "Stop touching my face."

Bruce sighed once more.

"Richard, just what happened to you? I mean you left without a trace, I know you stole from Wayne industries for _some_ reason..."

"That doesn't give you a reason to kidnap me, y'know. And for the last time, my name's Robin, not Richard!"

Bruce growled lowly in his throat. Robin was as stuborn as ever.

"Look, while you're older, you're still my son, and not legally an adult! I'm the one who decide's what's best for you, and this is what I've decided! Your so called 'team'? They've let you nearly die more time's than I can count! Dammit, Richard, I'm trying to do what's best for you!"

"Well you're not!" Robin snapped sharply.

Bruce, holding back a groan, released Robin's shoulder and pulled his cowl on once more.

"Fine. Be that way. Go and return to your room."

Robin huffed, crossing his arms.

"More like my prison cell." He muttered lowly.

* * *

Everyone was exhausted the next day, many of them having not slept, worried that Robin would try to escape again. But no such thing happened, and the next morning Robin was the only one who'd had a full nights sleep.

When the YJ members trudged into the training room for their regular training session, they were surprised to see Robin there.

The teen was doing push-ups, balanced on one arm with the other folded neatly behind his back. He kept a good pace, one that would be hard for most others.

He glanced up, seeing them. He then stopped, standing and stretching until his shoulders popped.

"Would you like to train with us?" Black Canary asked. Everyone quietly hoped he would, thinking maybe that would be when he would revert to his old, joking self.

The young male pondered the question, head tilting slightly and eyes narrowing behind his domino mask. He finally nodded.

"I don't see why not." He replied, giving a casual shrug.

The others silently cheered inside before moving to the center of the room.

"Alright. Who's sparing first?" Canary asked, looking at each younger person in turn.

Conner stepped forward, and Robin did so too before any other could. The others exchanged looks before backing away, knowing nothing would change Robin or Conner's minds.

The two males got into fighting stances, then spring into action.

Conner threw wild punches, all of which Robin dodged with ease. His movements were fluid, even graceful. Blue eyes watched Conner through a domino colored mask, never blinking or wandering.

Robin made it look so _easy_, like it was some sort of dance, even though it was far from one.

After another punch, Robin swung his foot up, landing a square hit to Conner's jaw with a crack. The super was sent flying across the ring, landing with a thud.

Robin watched him quietly, eyes guarded as Conner got back up with a grunt. The older male looked surprised, rubbing his jaw for a moment.

A second was all Robin allowed before darting forward. Punching and kicking, Robin could see the surprise on Conner's face as the older male dodged quickly.

The fight went on, neither winning or losing, stuck at a stalemate.

Finally, Canary raised her hand.

"Alright you two, that's enough. We only have an hour for this, not twenty-four." She joked lightly as both youths stopped, dropping their fighting stances.

Robin sighed.

"And here I was almost winning."

* * *

Robin sat quietly in an armchair, reading a book as the YJ members went about their normal lives.

The boy wonder glanced up when Canery entered the room, dressed in civilian clothing.

"I'm going shopping since Kidflash emptied out the fridge. Anyone need anything specific?" She asked, the question mostly directed to Robin.

With a sigh, the youngest hero stood with a nod.

"I need a paper and pen and I'll write the name of my med."

Everyone stared at him.

"Med..?" Artemis mumbled, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Robin grunted in confirmation, accepting a scrap paper and pen from Kaldur. He set the paper on a coffee table, writing something down.

"Yeah. It's for pain. I'll write the dosage too. I figure you can make it so I don't have to go to a doctor, yes?" He said, directing the question to Canary, who nodded.

Robin straightened, holding out the paper to the woman.

"Oh, and please keep this on the DL from Batman? I'd rather not have him asking me questions I don't plan to answer."

Once more everyone was in shock at how authoritive and emotionless the teen's voice was. How he could speak so evenly, like talking about medication was like speaking of the weather.

Canary slowly nodded once more, taking the folded paper.

Business done, Robin returned to the armchair, sitting once more and returning to his reading.

Canary looked over the medication's name, then turned, leaving the base.

"Why do you need pain meds?" Conner asked gruffly, eyes locked on the teams 'little brother'.

Robin's gaze raised up once more, and he looked at Conner. He then raised a brow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we are all concerned." Kal spoke up, placing a hand on the back of the chair Robin occupied.

With a sigh, the teen turned his eyes back onto his book.

"Because I've gotten some serious injuries before that made me a bit sensitive. I feel pain when I even just sit wrong. I haven't had my meds in awhile so I would really suggest you don't touch me, sparring made it worse earlier."

"Then why did you spar in the first place?!" Megan exclaimed, worry on her face.

Robin simply lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

* * *

"_Medication_?!" Batman hissed, shock and horror shaking his very core.

Canary nodded, holding out the paper.

"Yes."

Clark took the paper, looking it over before handing it on to Batman so it could be passed around.

"And it's completely legit. Strong too, from what the pharmasist told me." Canary added, looking at Bruce. "But I won't give it to him if you don't want me to."

Batman was silent for a few, long, tense moments. He then sighed.

"Robin wouldn't ask for this if he didn't need it. But you don't have to give it to him. I will."

Canaray grimaced.

"He won't be happy." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Robin jumped slightly when there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"It's open." He said loudly, then, in a quieter tone added. "Not like I can lock it anyway."

The door opened and Robin scowled as Batman stepped in. The door shut behind the man and a tense, strained silence fell over them. Bruce quietly moved to the bed, and it dipped as he sat at the other end, careful to not sit on his son's outstretched legs.

Robin then took it upon himself to break the stillness in the air.

"What do you want?" He asked icily, glaring at his adoptive father.

In reply, Batman held up a small bottle, the contents rattling inside. Robin's eyes widened slightly, and he made a grab for it.

Bruce held it out of reach, staring intently at the teen.

"Why do you need these?"

"They're for pain! What else could they be for?!" He snapped. The idea of his father knowing about his meds was less than delightful.

"But _why_ do you have pain? Are you hurt that constantly?"

Robin growled in frustration.

"No, but I've had some really bad injuries that left me a little sensitive, alright?!" He retorted sharply. "Why the hell do you have them?!"

"Because I'm a dad, and dad's know everything. Especially when they're the _Batman_."

Robin rolled his eyes, finally managing to grab the bottle of pills.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, you lost rights as my dad three years ago, okay?!"

"Not okay." Bruce replied, pulling off his cowl.

The man gently placed his hands on Robin's shoulders.

"Look, just help me understand, alright? Help me understand why you left, and why you hate me."

Robin looked down at the bottle he held, scowling.

"I don't...I don't _hate_ you." He muttered. "I'm mad at you. _Angry_ at you. But I don't hate you."

He turned his angry gaze up to the man, though it was hidden behind his domino colored mask.

"You wanted me to stop being me. To stop being Robin, but you were an idiot, and didn't understand! You're the worlds greatest detective, but you just didn't get it!"

"Then explain it to me. Tell me everything you've been wanting to. Right now."

The teen took a wavering breath, then stood, pacing slowly.

"You wanted me to stop being Robin! My name might be Richard, but it's just that, a _name_! When you asked me to stop being Robin, you basically asked me to stop being _me_, dammit!" He said, voice shaking with restrained emotion. He paused, looking at Bruce, wanting more than anything at the moment for the man to understand.

"I'm Robin. It's who I am! It's like asking me to change the weather! It's _impossible_ for me to give up! But I really don't expect you to get it, with you being _you_." He finished, ending with a sour tone.

Batman was quiet for a moment, staring at his son. He stood after a second, walking up to Robin.

"Richard. You know I never wanted for you to-"

Robin merely turned, shaking his head.

"No. I don't want to hear it! Just go away!" He snapped, going to the door and wrenching it open.

Bruce paused, then sighed. Knowing there was no talking to Robin, he pulled on his cowl and left the room. The door was slammed shut behind him.

* * *

Not far from Mount Justice, a figure watched as a hero, KF, came out to get food.

Slade stroked his masked chin thoughtfully.

"So little Robin has been caged by his own mentor...How interesting."

A dark chuckle filled the night air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry that I've not been updating my stories in awhile, but I've been getting writers block really bad, and I've been busy too! I was introduced to Ninja Turtles, so now I'm totally fangirling and using Netflix to order the 2007 movie and youtube to look at the 2003 series (sorry if I got the wrong dates for those x.x) I might write a ninja turtle fanfic! But I dunno yet.**

**Anywho, enjoy this chap, and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

Robin pounded a punching bag harshly, kicking and punching it, each hit making a resounding thud. It was obvious he was in a foul mood, if the swinging bag was anything to go by.

"Robin?"

The teen stopped, grabbing the bag to stop it.

"Need something?" He asked Kal, grabbing a nearby water bottle and taking a gulp of its contents.

"You seem irritated. Are you alright?"

Robin didn't reply for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to calm his heart.

"I...Yeah. I'm fine. Just distracting myself." He finally answered.

Kal quietly inspected him, taking in his posture and expression. Robin was good at hiding what he was feeling. If not for the twitch in his jaw muscles, Kaldur wouldn't have known he was far from fine.

"Why don't we spar?" Kal offered. Robin looked surprised.

"What?"

"You need a distraction, you said. So let's spar."

Robin hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright."

The two took fighting stances, remaining as such for a few, long, dragging seconds before both ran at each other.

Kal felt proud as they sparred. Robin was even better than when they were younger. Faster, stronger, even smarter, if that was possible for the young tech wiz.

But it also worried him, too.

* * *

A meeting was going on in Mount Justice, between the Young Justice League and their mentors. They were talking about the shields around base when Kaldur suddenly spoke up.

"I'm worried about Robin."

The conversation was all but forgoten, all eyes locking upon the Atlantian. Soon, the silence was broken by his mentor.

"Why are you worried? Did something happen?"

Kal hesitated a moment, organizing his thoughts.

"I sparred with him earlier today. He seems more violent then he used to be, more...angry. I think many things have happened to him in the past years. I...I was wondering..." He turned to Batman. "Could you talk to him? Maybe ask him about his enemies that he's gained? If anything large happened to him?"

Bruce held his chin in thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I will. After we conclude this meeting."

Kal nodded in thanks, seeming to relax.

Slowly, the meeting again continued, the conversation coming back slowly to the group.

* * *

Robin entered his room, or at least _temporary_ room in his mind, having finished a shower. He sat on the messy bed, and was surprised when he nearly sat on a brown paper wrapped package.

He slowly set aside the towel he'd been using to dry his hair, brow furrowing.

Robin picked up the package, carefully and warily unwrapping it. He halted when he saw a small box labled with an 'S'.

"Slade..." He growled under his breath, eyes narrowing.

With much more caution, he opened the box.

Inside rested several lockpicks of a strong metal. They were almost identical to the ones in his utility belt that had been taken from him. Slade was...was _helping_ him?

A knock came at the door, and Robin quickly hid the package. The door then opened, and Batman entered.

The door closing, the man removed his ever famous cowl and moved over to sit beside Robin.

"Richard. I need to talk to you."

"About?" Robin questioned gruffly, looking everywhere but at Bruce.

The black clothed man considered his words before replying.

"Aqualad voiced some concerns earlier. He said you seem angry and bitter, about something other than being here, though. He asked that I talk with you."

Robin huffed, though was smiling ever slightly.

"He worries too much."

Bruce smiled smally as well.

"Maybe, maybe not." He admitted. "But I really do want to know a bit about what's been going on since I left. Can you at least tell me that?"

Robin sighed, leaning back against the wall that his bed was pushed to. His eyes rolled up to stare at the ceiling in thought.

"Well. You know I formed my own team. The Titans. It's pretty spread out, I mean there's Titans North, Titans West, etc..."

"Any enemies?"

Robin smirked.

"Pleanty. I'd be outta work without any. Slade's our biggest." Robin said, growling, eyes narrowing at the name as he spat it out like poison.

Bruce raised a brow.

"Slade?"

Robin nodded in affirmation.

"Probably one of the cruelest, inteligent and sneakiest villans out there. That's all you gotta know."

"No, I'd rather know more. Is he why you're suddenly so bitter?"

"Bitter?!" Robin sputtered. "What the hell do you mean _bitter_?!"

Batman simply gave him a look. Robin twitched, then sighed.

"I grew up, Bats. That's it. I'm not bitter or anything. I grew up and figured out that villans will kill me if I didn't stop being a little baby."

"So is this Slade why you decided to grow up?"

Robin pursed his lips for a moment, then sighed once more.

"Look, you have the Joker as your worst enemy. Well, Slade is like my version of the Joker. And probably just as dangerous, if not more. Are you done with playing twenty questions with me?"

Bruce didn't reply for a moment, then finally stood, leaving the room without a word.

Robin grinned after the door shut, pulling out the pack of lockpicks once more. Even if they were from Slade, it was a way to escape.

* * *

Robin grinned as he managed to get off the manacle that was on his wrist. He ran through the plan he'd formulated once more, ensuring he had the details all set out right. He'd throw the manacle through the shield and trigger the alarms, the YJ and Justice League would run out to find him, and he'd run once they were far from the base. Maybe he could find his utility belt while he was at it.

Jumping into the rafters, he moved through the tops of the base. Once at the edge, he chucked the manicle hard.

Almost immediately, the alarms went off, waking the entire base. Within five seconds, the Justice League had arrived and were running out with the YJ to search for the supposedly 'escaped' Robin.

Grinning, the boy wonder dropped down. He wandered the halls, checking all the rooms for his belt

Yet when half an hour went by, he decided it was time to stop searching and leave.

Turning, he jumped out one of the windows, rolling when he hit the ground to avoid injury.

The night air was cold and crisp, making him smile slightly. It felt nice, compared to the warm, slightly hecktic base.

He took off, looking almost like his feet never touched the ground.

He felt an rush as the night wind brushed through his hair, the chill staining his cheeks red bellow his domino mask.

"I see you put the lockpicks to good work."

Robin slid to a halt, looking up in alarm.

Slade stood atop a branch in one of the large trees, staring down at Robin.

"Slade." The teen hissed, eyes narrowing.

The man inclined his head.

"Robin. I saw you were caged up by your old mentor. I decided it was...unfair that your wings were clipped."

"If you're expecting me to say thanks, then you'll be waiting a long time."

Slade chuckled.

"Ah, Robin. Amusing as ever I see."

Robin scowled.

"Shut up!"

Slade chuckled once more, jumping down. He landed easily, striding forward casually.

"You may want to keep your voice down. Your old 'friends' may hear you."

Robin growled lowly, hands fisting at his sides.

"What do you want, Slade?" He asked quietly, voice wavering slightly with anger.

Slade began to circle him slowly, but Robin simply watched him.

"Many things. For you to be my apprentice, mainly, though right now it seems you're far too busy at the moment to let yourself be distracted."

"Even if I wasn't running I wouldn't work for you." Robin snapped.

"Ah, such a shame. But what if I told you I had a way to get you away from here, faster than on foot?"

"Then I'd say I'd rather stay stuck here than go with you!" Robin spat hatefully.

Slade sighed.

"I see. Then I suppose you'll get your wish." He replied, pulling out a staff. "I'm sure your friends will catch you when you're too injured to move."

* * *

The YJ and their mentors had been searching for a long hour, and still found no sign of Robin.

They'd decided to split up, and that was how KF found himself running about at his top speeds, trying desperately to find Robin. He was worried about his 'little brother'. Sure, Robin could take care of himself, but Wally couldn't help but worry!

KF yelped as he suddenly tripped over something. He hit the ground with a thud and an 'ow!', then he groaned, sitting up.

"Geez, what did I...I..."

He gaped in horror when he saw an unconscious and bloodied Robin.

"Rob!" He gasped, quickly crawling over to ensure he was breathing. He then quickly contacted the other through the mind link set up by Megan.

"I found Robin!" He exclaimed mentally. "He's really hurt! Someone got to him before I could!"

"Where is your location?" Batman demanded almost immediately, making him jump slightly.

"I...Er, east of HQ, I'll see if I can get him to the medbay without bothering his injuries!"

"We'll meet you there." Flash replied. "Remember that if a rib's broken you'll need to go half speed."

"Got it. See you there."

Wally then turned his attention back to Robin. He felt along the younger teen's side carefully, searching for any broken bones.

A severe flinch and groan from the unconscious Robin was the speedsters answer. He gently scooped up his little brother, taking off back to Mount Justice.

* * *

Silence filled the medbay as the gravely injured Robin was tended to.

"Batman. We'll need to take off the top of his clothing." Black Canary reminded, looking at the silent man.

Bruce nodded, going over to help gently peel away the top of Robin's uniform.

Batman grimaced as he saw the large bruises that mared the teen's pale skin. It was easy to tell he had broken ribs, the snapped bones pressing against the skin on his sides.

Everyone was surprised when a note fell from where it had been hidden in the teen's sleeve.

There, printed on the paper, was an 'S'.

Batman flipped the paper over, looking at the back.

_'I found your little bird had escaped his cage, and decided to return him. I would suggest you watch your partner more closely, Batman. He isn't as ignorant as he used to be.'_

Bruce growled under his breath, handing the note to Superman.


End file.
